Gotham City: Beyond the madness
by ForbbiddenToRemember
Summary: Everyone in Gotham City had a story to tell, a life they hated. Gotham City was home to to the crazy. The storm was coming but what happens when the storm hits someone who had been forgotten long ago, someone who hated and loved Gotham City and what did Bane want with her?
1. Chapter 1

_**My Note:**__ Yes this is a Bane/OC FF because who doesn't love Bane/Tom Hardy? This isn't going to be the usual Bane/OC I won't have Bane being soft around a Woman because he is Bane, i'll stick to keeping Bane as true to his movie form as possible BUT we do have an OC so expect a different side of Bane. This FF will take place just before the start of The Dark Knight Rises movie, during the movie and after the movie because i don't want Bane changing completely because of a Woman, he's set in his ways, has been for years and it will take time for this story to be what i want it to be. Mostly i want to show the side of Bane i see. _

Gotham city, my city, my home. I inhaled deeply, my eyes closing briefly to take in the smell of the city. I was born and raised in this city, I was proud of this city, it had seen hard times, dark time but it had always came out the other side stronger, brighter. I felt I had grown, I had faced hard, dark times but I was now stronger. Of course I had a story, this wouldn't be Gotham city if I didn't have a story but I didn't like thinking on my dark times, it would only lead to bad thoughts.

My flat shoes made small splashing sound as I walked home, it was dark as it often was when I left work. I worked at Wayne enterprises as office assistant to Pierce Grit. He was in charge of finance, for a boss he was good, although a boss was still a boss. I had worked at Wayne enterprise for two years, I had started out with no office experience but Wayne enterprises trained me, although Wayne enterprise was going through some tough times, had been for a few years so my training wasn't pressured by a busy office, but I had built my skills quickly.

The streets of Gotham were the same as they had always been, Gotham police department could throw around the Dent act every day of the week and say they were cleaning the streets, making Gotham a better place but they didn't live on the streets, walk on the dark side of Gotham.

I lived in the dark, walked the streets everyday, I knew the truth and the truth was Gotham hadn't changed, crime was still going on just as it always had, gangsters still pushed the drugs, with no Batman the streets belonged to the wealthy criminals again.

Street lights flickering as I walked under them, men yelling. I kept my eyes on my route home, the screams of Gotham fell on deaf ears, who was I to change it?

I lived in an old building, something always needed fixed, nothing worked the way it should and you could guarantee an argument breaking out with neighbours. I put the keys in the door and went inside my apartment, I locked it firmly behind me, each thud clicked into place loudly. I flicked the lights and let a sigh out.

I took my coat off and lay it over the sofa, dropping my handbag on the sofa, kicking my shoes off I wiggled my toes. It had been another long day and I wanted to crawl into bed and ignore the world. I switched the TV on and put the volume on low, the news of Gotham would be my company yet again.

The apartment was small but it was big enough for me, I flicked the kitchen lights on and opened the fridge, left over food filled most of the shelf's, I pushed them aside and pulled out an apple. I was too tired to cook or order food tonight so I'd stick with the fruit.

I let my hair down and rolled my shoulders, work had been long for weeks, boring work that had no enjoyment or fulfilment but it was work and like most people who worked for Wayne Enterprises I was waiting for the day when Bruce Wayne would return or die because that was the only way things were going to change, we were all waiting.

I finished my apple and brushed my teeth and changed into an old pair of grey sweats and tank top, my eyes lingered on the mirror as I looked at my tired eyes, dark circles around them, my lips were dry and sore looking. I was twenty six but as I looked at my refection I felt my past weigh heavy on me. I shook my head softly, I would not allow myself to be dragged down to that place I had spent so many nights obsessing over, crying over or simply in a black mist.

It was this place, the narrows. My thoughts always got darker when I came home, from the second I step on the train taking me away from Gotham city and into the narrows. My hands gripped the side of the sink and my eyes closed as I heard the yelling from the hallway, the couple from across the hall were having one of their weekly arguments and they would most likely go on screaming at each other for hours before they would go quiet.

I had lived in the narrows for so long that I had grown to ignore the yelling at night, the arguments, it was a way of life, not one that I wanted but it was the one I had. My eyes flew open as I heard a bang, something had hit my door and the yelling had gone quiet. I grabbed my running shoes and put them on and unlocked a few locks on my door, leaving the chain on, I opened the door and looked out. Lindsey from across the hall was laying on the floor, not moving. I sighed and took the chain lock off the door, as soon as I stepped out I knew I was in trouble.

The hallway was dead silent, a few men holding guns were standing, almost as if waiting for something. One of the gun men looked at me, he almost looked bored but he didn't move or say anything. I crouched down to Lindsey and checked she had a pulse, she did which meant she had most likely been knocked unconscious. I looked back to the gunmen, none of them at moved, the one man that had looked at me was now looking at a spot on the wall across from him.

I hooked my arms under Lindsey's arms and dragged her into my apartment, I dragged her in as much as I could before I stood up to close the door. My eyes were met with something large blocking my door. I felt a shiver run through me as my eyes moved to the face of what was blocking my doorway. My heart was beating so fast and so loud that I hadn't heard the hiss of air until I seen the mask upon the face of the monster that looked down at me.

My breathing becoming heavier, my instinct to turn and run was gnawing at me, I could feel my body prepare to turn and run.

"Evening "The voice sounded so strange, it was followed by another hiss of the mask. He stepped towards me and I took a step backwards. This man did not make me feel safe, did not make me feel as if everything would be ok, everything about him screamed at me to run yet my fear was the one thing stopping me.

I didn't feel the panic hit me until the gunman that had looked at me before appeared from the masked monster, the gunman moved quickly, my vision had gone black but I was still conscious, a black sack had been placed over my head, my arms pushed into a heavy jacket that didn't belong to me.

I heard the hiss of the mask "Remove this one and lock this place "He said slowly, the hiss ever present after each sentence.

I started to kick as my hands were bound together, my fear was the drive in me as I tried to scream, only to have something pressed over the bag to my mouth, forcing me to go quiet but my body was putting up the fight I couldn't vocally. My legs kicked out, my body fighting against the force as I was carried away, I heard the locks on my door, the cold air hit me as I was carried outside, I could hear the streets of the Narrows, still alive at night, I tried to kick harder, causing any damage I could, to try and get some attention for someone to help.

I was dropped against a rough surface, the soft purr of the car vibrated against me, I heard the hiss beside me and the car door closed. The black sack was removed from my head and I sucked in air quickly, my chest rising and falling quickly. The streets of Gotham were moving past us quickly, quicker than I liked.

My eyes flicked to look at the masked monster as I heard the hiss. He was driving the car, my eyes looking to the backseats so see they were empty "You surround yourself with filth "He said lazily, his eyes never leaving the road.

I couldn't say anything, I was confused and I couldn't understand what was going on. I had been in my apartment mere minutes ago, I had been on my way to bed, my exhaustion had been all I was thinking about, now I felt awake, alert. My eyes looked at him, he was massive, you could see the muscle under his huge coat, his mask was confusing. What happpened to him, why did he wear it, i couldn't tear my eyes away from him. The night was passing by and before I knew it we had left Gotham. It was a further ten minutes before the masked monster hissed again "How do you feel about flying? "

_How was it? Review and tell me or ask me anything!_


	2. Up In The Air

**My Note: **_Thanks to all who took time to read &/Or review. It means a lot to me! On with another chapter!_

The dark sky turned light, the city was lost behind us, the masked monster was silent, and the only noise was the hiss of his mask. I wanted to ask him why I was in the car, why had Lindsey been knocked out but my fear kept my silent.

I had felt my eyes drop with tiredness a few times but I would wake with the hiss of the mask, I didn't feel safe to close my eyes and sleep. We had left Gotham, no more buildings, we had been on empty roads for a few hours.

I had been building myself up for forty minutes and it was with my eyes closed and my body tense "I need the bathroom "My words were a whisper. His reply was the hiss of the mask. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. The car never slowed, not for another twenty minutes, when I looked up from my knees and looked out of the window we had stopped beside a plane, I felt like an ant.

The door was pulled open and I looked at the masked monster, he nodded and I got out of the car. The coat that was placed on me before I had left my apartment now weighed me down, my shoulders felt heavy.

My eyes were glued to the ground until a pair of boots appeared in front of me, I looked up to see the masked monster looking down at me, he had his hands hooked onto a bullet proof vest he was wearing, his eyes were intense "Follow "He turned and walked towards the plane, I followed behind like a lost dog.

It was big inside but nothing fancy, there was no one inside, I stopped walking, his boots continued to thud on until he looked behind to see I wasn't following "You made a request "He spread an arm out and I felt my cheeks flush red as I quickly walked towards him, he stepped to one side revelling a door for the bathroom, I frowned at the thought he'd stand and wait for me, I stepped into the bathroom and turned to close the door, the masked monster had taken a seat a couple of rows away from the bathroom. I closed the door and found myself looking for an escape but I sighed as I looked at the small round window, I done what I needed to do and left the small toilet, the masked monster still on the seat.

I felt like a small dog as I stood waiting to be told what to do "Sit "He pointed to the seat across the aisle from him, I took a seat and he turned slightly to face me "I'm Bane "Bane? What type of name was that, but I suppose it was better than the masked monster. "I have an interest in your skills "

I raised an eyebrow, what could he want with my skills, I was a trained receptionist, surely he didn't need a receptionist. "I don't have access to any Wayne enterprise files "Surely he couldn't expect a receptionist in accounts to have access to files.

His eyes crinkled at the sides, almost giving me the idea he was smiling under his mask. He stood without saying any more, he removed the bullet proof vest and set in on the seat and without saying anything more he left, I was unsure what to do so I stayed where I was, maybe he had thought I could get something he needed from Wayne enterprise, I'd completely ruined any chance of a rescue now that I had told him I was useless.

Men started to board the plane, they had black masks covering there face, only their eyes could be seen, a few of them took a seat and a few went to the back of the plane.

"Where are we going?" I gripped onto my seat as the plane started to move, I looked out the window to see Bane standing with a few other people. Where was I going, why I had Bane stayed behind?

"Buckle up "A man with a gun stood in front of me, he waited while I slowly buckled myself in, I was beyond confused.

Why had I been taken from my apartment, what did this masked monster Bane want with me, why was I now in the air. I was confused, tired and starting to feel hungry. Would my boss notice I was absent, would he think anything of it? It looked around midday, I would've being going for lunch if I had been at work.

I sighed and looked around the plane, there was three people sitting looking at the gun they held, they looked at it the way I would look at my shoes, mild interest but nothing with worth a lot of interest. I tried to look further back into the plane, there seemed to be something happening but I would have to unbuckle myself and I didn't want a gun in my face, I turned back around and settled into the massive coat that I was still wearing.

My eyes closed for what had felt like seconds but I had woke up from a nightmare, when my eyes flew open I forgot where I was until I heard people shouting, I turned to see that I was alone, I could hear people but I couldn't see them, I frowned for a few before I turned to look out the window.

I unbuckled myself quickly to get a better view, there were men dangling from ropes that were attached to the plane, a smaller plane was below. I watched as the men dangling from the ropes attached parts of the smaller plane to other ropes, my mouth fell open as the plane pulled the smaller plane, breaking off the wings. It was a few seconds later I gasped as the ropes disappeared and the smaller plane fell from the sky, all that was left was something hanging from one rope.

Bane.

Why was he hanging from a rope, what did this psycho want with me. I felt despair stir within me, for the first time in a long time I felt anxious because whatever Bane wanted me for he was going to use extreme force to get it, the worst part was I had no idea what he wanted, if I knew I would hand it over but I was simply a receptionist, maybe he needed access to Wayne enterprise, I could get him access to the building but that was it.

I had a small voice muttering to me to stop being such an idiot, Bane was currently hanging from an aeroplane, he didn't simply want me for my receptionist skills, he wanted something dark and deep, something that would break me beyond anything and once he got it I would be dead, a masked monster would have no trouble killing something that wasn't useful.

I sat down in my seat again, my brows close together in worry and concentration. I had to do something, I couldn't offer Bane anything, and I wouldn't let my life ended by a monster or his followers. My head snapped up as I heard yelling, I stood up and made my way to the back of the plane, I could feel the air swirl around, I could feel that the door to the plane was open, I walked a little further, no one stopped me. The lights were all off so I only had the light from the door but as I reached the back of the plane I found it odd as to why only one man was standing by the open door, he didn't have a gun he was simply stood as if he were guarding the door.

It would be now or never, my body reacted quicker than my mind and I ran for the opening, I would end it before I thought about it. The guard didn't react, perhaps he had expected it. With one push I felt my feet leave the plane, the air invisible around me was stronger than I had expected.

The air seemed to disappear and I was gasping for a breath, my back was slammed against something hard, my vision was black and all I could hear was hissing. "It is not your time to leave "

Bane had one of his thick arms wrapped around my waist, tightly. There was a small hint of humour to his voice and I felt myself groan in annoyance. Bane let me go and I was dropped to the floor, the whoosh of the air from outside disappeared as the door was closed.

I was yanked by the coat and pulled along, I looked up to see it was Bane dragging me. I clenched my jaw and pulled my arms free from the massive coat, not a difficult job as the coat was five times too big for me. I made another run for the door, pulling at the lever that would set the door free.

I let a yell of pain out as my hair was pulled, I fell to my knees as I grabbed onto the hand that was wrapped around my hair "Save your energy "He pulled me along behind him until we reached the seat I had been sitting in, he let go of me and pointed at the seat, I sat down begrudgingly.

"Bring him "Bane said, he turned to look at me, the sides of his eyes crinkled, a smile no doubt was on his lips behind the mask. One of the guards disappeared towards the front of the plane only to return a few moments later, holding his gun towards another man. This new man looked dirty and scared, blood had stained his shirt.

"Catherine, I would like you to meet Craig "Bane gestured from me to the new man "You share something in common "I had never seen this man, I had no idea who he was, if we shared something in common it was news to me. Someone handed Bane something and it was so quick that I only seen the knife after it had been plunged into this Craig, the blood dripped from the knife as Craig fell to his knees, clutching his side where the knife had been.

"What are you doing? "I whispered, my body frozen in shock. The blood that was slowly pouring out was making me feel sick.

Bane crouched down in front of me, blocking my view of Craig and the blood. "He was a part of my _team_ "His eyes looked into mine and I felt fear run through me "He had to be punished, do you understand? "I shook my head because I didn't understand, I didn't understand why he was telling me this "Do you wish to help him? "My eyes dropped from looking at Bane, a fear of what he was asking me to do was slowly creeping up on me, like a shadow that would engulf the brightness. "You can "Bane stood up and stepped back, the man had lost any colour to his face, and his eyes looked almost empty.

My breathing got heavy, I could feel myself gasping for air. I couldn't help this man, I couldn't "He will die "Bane warned. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I simply couldn't move, my body screamed against me. "Your choice has been made "My eyes flew open to see one of the gunmen twist Craig's neck, a small sound of a click and the life that was in the eyes of the bleeding man were gone, he was dead.

The man was dragged away, all that was left was a trail of blood "You killed him "Banes harsh words had me confused "You had the chance to save him but you refused "

"I'm a receptionist "I muttered darkly, I refused to look at him.

His laughter was short and sounded evil "So it would seem " He sounded as if he were mocking my words, as if words were nothing more than lies that he enjoyed. "If you want to live you should stop lying, it will not save you "I listened as his boots thudded away from me. Once he has disappeared my vision had gone black and my hands bound together.

**End Note:**_Next chapter we return to Gotham & We see how far Bane is willing to go to get what he wants! Also I'll reveal a lot more details of my OC(Catherine) and her relationship with Bane takes a dark turn._


End file.
